Purr-fect Morning
by PersonReadingFanFics
Summary: When Yang finds out that Blake has a crush, she is determined to find out who it is, and when she finds out, it's leads both of them to a purr-fect morning. One-shot as of now, I might add on to it at some point.
**A/N: This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction, so and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**

After teams SSSN's fight with team NDGO, Blake saw Sun wink at her as he was walking off of the combat arena with his team.

"He's such an idiot.." she whispered to herself, hoping the blonde girl next to her didn't hear. Sadly, she did. "C'mon Blake, give him a chance". "Yang, I'm saying that he's an idiot because he already knows who I like, yet refuses to stop flirting with me."

"Ohhh," She smirked. "Who does the kitty have in mind, huh?" "There is no way you are getting that kind of confidential information" Blake replies, without a second though. "Why not?! You can tell Sun, but not your partner?" Yang looked a little offended now. "That's because I actually trust him not to tell anyone." "So, let me guess, you've already trusted the rest of the team with this 'confidential information'?" "Yep." was her simple answer, and before Yang had a chance to say anything else, Blake had turned and walked away, towards the dorm rooms.

A few hours later, as Yang walked back into the dorm room, she had found Weiss alone, studying. Determined to get the info she needed, she went up to Weiss' desk, saying "Sooo, Weiss. I hear that you know the name of Blake's little crush, mind spilling?" Weiss looked up, annoyed. "No way." Yang lost a bit of confidence, but remained determined. "Soo, would you tell me if I bought you a whole bunch of new dust for your weapon, or buy you a knew 'Combat skirt', as you like to call it?" she hoped this would work, but as she saw Weiss' face, she knew it wouldn't. "I'm an heiress you brute, remember? I can buy my own clothing and supplies."

Sighing, she walked back out of her dorm, to the training areas. 'Time to try Ruby..' she thought to herself.

Once she got to the training area, she didn't have much trouble finding Ruby, with her giant scythe and all. She walked up to Ruby, who stopped slicing at the dummy as she saw her sister. "Hey Ruby! How's my favourite sister doing today?" A confused look appeared on Ruby. "Uhh, fine, I guess?" Content on getting her info, she immediately asks "Soo, may I please have the name of Blake's crush?" "Nope." she replied, flat and simple. Using the same tactic as she did with Weiss, she asked "What if I let you go on a spending spree for the rest of they day for as much weapon modifications and sweats as you want?" Ruby considered her offer few a few seconds before replying. "Make it for the rest of the week and we have a deal." Instantly, Yang shouted "Deal!"

"So," asked Yang, "Are you going to tell me now?" It was Saturday night now, the end of Ruby's buying spree. Ruby and Yang were heading home, Ruby holding her eighth bag of sweats since Tuesday. "Uhh, fine. Only because I have to hold up my part of the deal. Although Blake is either going to be really, really thankful for this, or really, really mad. I don't see an in between" Yang rose an eyebrow. "Alright, alright, now tell me, before I tell Weiss of your little crush" Shock crossed Ruby's face. "You wouldn't!" Ruby shouted. Yang smirked. "I would". "Ok Yang, ok. It's you. Happy now?"

A mischievous look appeared on Yang's face. "Is that so? Hmmm.." Ruby watched as Yang walked off, smiling to herself.

Once Yang got back to the dorm, she realized that Blake was already asleep, Weiss the same. She then took this opportunity to slide in to the bunk bed with Blake - because she returned the feelings that the cat faunus had for her - and hoped she didn't wake her up.

The next morning Yang had woken up to a scared yelp and a loud bang. When she looked over, she realized her view was lower than normal. She also saw Blake laying on the ground with a very shocked expression on her face.

"Y-Yang! What the..!?" She stuttered, "Why are you i-in my bed!?" Yang smirked, "Because I found out who kitty has a crush on." Blake looked down, and sighed. "Which one told you?" her voice harboured a bit of anger now, so she decided to keep that information to herself. "Not saying. I don't want anyone to get hurt around here." There was a few seconds of silence after that, but Blake eventually spoke up again. "So, you being in my bed, does that mean th-" Yang put a finger over Blakes mouth. "Yes, I have feelings for you too. So that brings up my important question. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Blake smiled. "Of corse." and Yang brought her in to a big hug.

When they heard a small "click" noise, the remembered that they were not the only ones in the room, and when they looked up the the other bunk bed, they saw Ruby and Weiss sitting together smiling at them, the former holding up a camera.

"Well this has been a purr-fect morning, wouldn't you say Blake?" Yang felt a light punch on her side, and at that, they all laughed.


End file.
